'Verse - Characters - Blackwood, Theresa A
Theresa "Tessa" Blackwood (born November 20th, 1979) is the CEO of Blackwood Global. Appearance: . Theresa is caucasian, athletic due to her conditioning in USNavy. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Early Life Theresa graduated high school in Texas in 1997. She immediately enrolled into United States Naval Academy in the same year. Her father disowned her after learning that she would not be following her father's footsteps in Blackwood Heavy Industries. Naval Career In 2001, Theresa graduates United States Naval Academy and became Enlisted officer aboard USS O'Bannon. Theresa's favored Uncle had died aboard the third plane hijacked by terrorists on September 11th attack. In her uncle's will, He left Blackwood Investments (BI) to Theresa and this had enraged her father further. Her father, was CEO of Blackwood Heavy Industries (BHI), which is owned by Blackwood Investment. Legally, Theresa could not stay on CEO while she was still an officer of United States Navy, but instead became a Board Member with majority stake on BI's stock. On October of 2001, USS O'Bannon and USS Salinas were attacked by Yemeni rebels while docked in Yemen. The explosive device was IED and Ens. Blackwood was aboard and were injured in the process of saving her fellow crew members aboard USS O'Bannon. She was airlifted to US controlled airbase in Germany and taken to Landstuhl Regional Medical Center. After her condition got better, she was transported to stateside to recuperate. On December of 2001, Ens. Blackwood's commanding officer visited her and offered her a tour aboard USS Greenwood as soon as she was able. By May 2002, Ens. Blackwood was declared fit for duty. She moved to San Diego, the home-port for USS Greenwood and started her tour with the ship. During the summer, USS Greenwood participated ANPAC exercises in Hawaii and Ens. Blackwood was given duties in logistics and assigning officers during the exercise. In 2004, Ensign Theresa Blackwood was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade for her flawless duties in logistics. In 2006, LTJG Blackwood was promoted to Lieutenant. In 2010, Lt. Blackwood was recalled to stateside and was recruited into WICON. On official record, she works with US' Central Intelligence Agency as information analyst. 2011, Lt Blackwood completes her year-long intense training for WICON and became a rookie field intelligence agent. In 2012, Lt. Blackwood receives her first solo field assignment. In 2014, Lt. Blackwood goes undercover for WICON in Ukraine at the start of Cold War II. 2016, Lt. Blackwood completes her two-year long undercover assignment for WICON. She was promoted to the rank of Commander and officially resumed her tour with United States Navy. In 2017, Cmdr. Blackwood is given XO command of USS Talon, a Amphibious Lander Ship. 2019, Cmdr. Blackwood turns 40 and was promoted to the rank of Captain and is given her own ship to command. 2022, Capt. Blackwood commands the Expeditionary Strike Group in Persian Gulf for the United States' "Operation Burning Sands" in Central Asia. She encounters an anomaly during the operation and reported a "Person of Interest" to WICON (WICON Files: PoI_The Teleporter). 2024, Capt. Blackwood was promoted to Rear Admiral, Lower Half. Later Career 2029, RADM Blackwood turns 50. Sick of politics in the military, she retires and becomes CEO of Blackwood Global Investments (formerly BI, turned BGI in 2012). 2030, Theresa Blackwood takes control of Blackwood Heavy Industry (BHI) in an hostile takeover, disposing her father's control over the company and re-forms the companies into Blackwood International (BI) Personal Life Theresa Blackwood had only married once to Olivia Hruška and had one child with her, Autumn Blackwood. Behind the Scenes: Theresa Blackwood's appearance was inspired by Ayelet Zurer (as seen as Kennedy Lynn Mehaffey).